Massive Camping
by Lololova
Summary: Rick and Kate goes on a camping trip, going to the camping spot where Rick used to take Alexis as a little kid. When they arrive everything seems normal but once they go exploring they find something they shouldn't. Will they be able to get back up or do they have to find a way to survive this without help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate ran down the stairs and almost knocked down Alexis with the speed.

"Why aren't you on your way?" Alexis asked chocked.

"I am, I just can't find my charger for my phone" Kate answered and got in the kitchen.

"I know you haven't been at our camping spot but I hate to tell you that there's no electricity at all out there" Alexis said with a worried smile on her face.

"No, I know. I bought a charger which you can charge your phone with without electricity at the moment, as long as you charged that one" Kate continued searching for the damn little thing.

"Are you ready?!" Rick shouted from the door.

Alexis went upstairs and when Rick didn't hear an answer he went inside to look for his fiancè. He now found her in his bedroom looking through some of the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" he asked with that cute questionmark-face he could have sometimes.

She told him what she had told Alexis and he started searching with her. After some minutes had passed Alexis cleared her throat from the door opening and the couple looked at her. She had the charger in her hand and a proud smile on her face. Kate thanked her and asked her where it was.

"Well, I just looked where you usually keep the stuff you don't want us to take" she said and Kate blushed.

Why hadn't she thought of that? Rick looked at her with a teasingly smile.

"Shut up" she said and went to Alexis to get the charger.

She thanked her once again and gave her a hug goodbye before she turned to Rick to tell him she would wait in the car. He nodded and she went out. Rick hugged Alexis and couldn't hep but laugh a bit.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing, just remembered some of the times when I took you out on a camping trip. I mostly remember you falling into that poison ivy and how much you tried to convince me you didn't, even though it was obvious you had mistaken it for a..."

"Stop. Let's jut say that day never happened" Alexis said and walked away, shouting her goodbye over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick got in the car and started the engine. He hadn't told Kate much more than the fact that they were going camping. He did notice the nervosity Kate was feeling but didn't let that stop him from keeping it a secret, plus he knew she wouldn't know where the forest was either way.

"Rick, can't you just tell me where we're going?" Kate pleaded after one hour driving.

It was driving her crazy not knowing anything about what Rick had planned for the weekend. Why couldn't he just tell her?

"Not a chance, besides, you haven't been there as far as I know" he said with a smirk on his lips.

She thought about ways to get him to tell her while he thought of ways to keep the secret for himself.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Kate pouted her lips and hoped it would work cause she couldn't think of anything else.

"Nope" Rick smiled and looked at his curious fiancè sitting right next to him.  
Kate sighed loudly, disappointed.

"At least tell me how much longer we have to sit in this car" she said looking out the window.

When he didn't answer she looked at him. He thought about it for a minute before he answered her.

"About one more hour" he finally said.

Kate tried to figure out where that would put them but couldn't remember the map. Plus he was right, she had never been camping in the forest, at least not on this side of the city. Kate checked her cellphone and saw a missed text. It was from Ryan and Espo wishing them a great camping trip, and telling them not to get fall into another big foot trap. 'When I get back on Monday, I will slap them both' Kate thought for herself.

Rick was both concentrated on the road and concerned about what Kate would think about this trip. He really wanted her to like it cause he himself enjoyed camping in the woods and he didn't want her to dislike it when she was going to be his wife. 'My wife!' he thought with a fluttery feeling in the stomach. Three years ago he would never had thought Kate would agree to be his. He had always been fascinated by her and maybe the fact that she turned him down was the reason he had stayed and fallen so deeply in love with her. If she ever asked, though, he would never confess that he had been attracted to her since the day she brought him to the police station after the murders assembling to his Derrick Storm books.

The ride was quiet, but not that awkward got-nothing-to-talk-about quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Rick drove the car onto a small road Kate knew the wait was finally over. She looked around, amazed by the greenness of the forest. The road split up in three smaller roads and Rick took the one to the left, slowing down to not risk hitting a tree on his way to their camping spot. About 300 meters in he slowed down and stopped the car.

"Here we are" he said and studied Kate's face while she looked around.

To his delight she looked excited. He wondered what was going on inside her head right now.

Kate looked at the green trees around them, thinking about their beauty. She couldn't place herself but since she was there with Rick she felt safe. She knew she had that stupid smile on her face and her tongue was half out like it used to be sometimes but she didn't care. When she turned to Rick she blushed. His eyes were on her and she could see the love he had in his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes she had drowned in ever since she met him. She had denied it a long time, but that time was over.

"It's wonderful" she said and the smile he gave her was full with happiness.

She leant forward and he met her in the middle. Their lips touching in a soft kiss.

"Better get going, we have a tent to build" Rick said once they'd pulled apart.

They got out of the car and started getting the tent parts out of it. Kate followed Rick some meters into the forest before a small meadow revealed itself. On the outside of the meadow there was a lake starting, and it was really beautiful. Rick put down the parts he had carried and started putting together their tent. Kate put her parts beside his and bent down to help him.

"Maybe you could go get our other stuff from the vehicle?" Rick asked and Kate agreed.

Putting together tents wasn't exactly her strongest ability. She kissed him on his cheek before walking back the same way they came. At first she was afraid she'd taking a wrong turn because it didn't take that long for them to go to the spot where Rick now sat and puzzled with the tent but then she found the car and let out a big sigh of relief. She took their three bags, they were big but thanks to the fact that two of them were light she could take them all three at once. She locked the car and headed to Rick. When she got there Rick was done with the tent and lied on the grass waiting for her. He had his eyes closed and she didn't he had heard her so she gently and quietly put down the bags before sneaking her way over to Rick. She bent down and sat on her knees. She thought of screaming to scare him but the way he looked she just couldn't be so mean. She leaned down and let her lips touch his.  
Rick immediately recognized those sweet lips and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down in the grass, making him being the one on top.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sunset came and Kate's stomach told them it was time for food. They got up and went to the bags to bring out the food Rick had packed. When Kate tried to help him he just scooffed her off and said that he would handle the food. She didn't know what else to do so she took one of the camping chairs they took with them and sat in it. She watched every move the love of her life made.

Rick lay out some stones in a circle and went to one of the trees in the forest to take out some wood he and his family had hid in a hole. He went back to the circle and put down the wood, pulling out some matches and started a fire. He made the food and when it was time for them to eat the sky was dark.  
Kate wasn't afraid of the dark but Rick could see her eyes look after every sound, trying to figure out what could have made it before letting it go. Rick wanted so badly to take her edge of but he knew that wouldn't be easy, not since she was a cop trained to be on alert.

Kate couldn't help but stiffen when the sound of night in a forest started coming. There was an owl somewhere howling and the fishes in the lake jumping, making the water splash under them. She felt Rick's eyes on her but continued eating before the next sound came. She looked at her left and tried to see into the darkness.

"Have you been camping before?" Rick asked curious.

"Not for real" she said and when he met his eyes she smiled, biting her lip before telling him. "I've never gone camping in a forest, only at my friends' houses. You know, like putting up a tent in the garden and trying real hard to make it be like a camping trip but ending up sleeping inside the house instead."

He laughed low and put his plate away. He moved closer to her and she shivered. Not cause of him but cause of the coldness which was coming with the night. She took the last bite of her food and cuddled up to him. They hold each other in their arms and Kate started to relax. Rick felt it and smiled a little to himself. He made her feel safe, and that made him feel important. Kate could smell Rick and every inch of her body relaxed. She could feel him smelling her hair.

"So what now?" Kate asked and she could feel Rick's hand making small circles on her back.

"I don't know. Scary stories?" Rick said with a teasy smile.

She looked at him and laughed. Like he could scare her! A detective who don't believe in anything out of the ordinary.

Rick looked at Kate with amusement. He loved her laugh, it was like music in his ears.

"Sure, you try" Kate said between the laughs.

Rick thought a minute and then started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"In these very the same forst, a cold blooded killer used to live" Rick said with a dark voice. "He wasn't caught by the cops cause he had his hiding underneath them. When he died, he died happy together with his victims who he yet hadn't had the time to kill. He knew they wouldn't make it cause they was trapped inside the rooms behind him. You can still hear him walking around the forest."

Kate listened carefully, she wasn't scared but she knew Rick would be disappointed if she showed it.

"He can't kill anyone anymore but he can make people have nightmares, sometimes he makes them the victims and sometimes he makes them the killers. It depend on what the people suffers from being. They even say you can hear him jump into the water sometimes."

A splash confirmed it and Kate jumped high. Rick laughed really hard and Kate glared at him.

"You planned that!" she accused him.  
"Hahah, I really wish I could take credit for it but no, I didn't" he said and continued laughing at her.

She poke him and he stopped laughing with an "ouch". He looked at her in the light from the fire and she made a don't-you-dare look. He shrugged his shoulders and looked like he was dropping it but the second Kate let down her guard he growled while he pushed her down in the cold grass. She let go of a scream that followed by her laughter. Rick laughed with her and kissed her lips. She bit his lip before kissing him back. The fire from the stone circle wasn't the only thing on fire. Kate pulled her hands through Rick's hair. Kate made an easy move which made her come a top of him. The darkness of the night made them invincible to the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding heart. She felt arms around her and when she looked up she saw Rick looking down at her. His eyes slowly went from worried to relaxed.

"Heeyy" he whispered leaning forward to put his lips on her head.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" Kate said with lowered voice.

"Only a few minutes, do you remember your bad dream?" Rick asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

She opened her eyes and tried to think back. Rick studied her to see if she was going to be honest or lie.

"No, I don't" Kate said with her forehead wrinkled.

"Probably about the cold blooded murderer I told you about last night" Rick joked and Kate poked him. "I'm just kidding! You know I just made that up, right?" Rick said, still giggling.  
"Of course I know" she said but a chill went through her body.

Rick's hand went up and down on her back. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. Rick was quiet and they both fell asleep.

The sun came up and Rick managed to get out of Kate's holding without waking her up. He got out of the tent and stretched his muscles. He went to the circle where the fire was last night and put in new wood to get the fire started again. He looked in his bag and got the egg, bacon and cold pancakes. He started cooking it and hoped it would be done before Kate woke up.  
Kate woke up to the smell of breakfast and got surprised. She didn't feel Rick but wasn't worried, he used to get out of her grip and thanks to the smell she could tell he was fine. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms and legs, making her as tall as she could in the tent. It was a really big tent, she didn't destroyed the tent with her length. She got up and peeked out to see Rick with his back to her. She smiled evily and sneaked up to him.

"Boo!" she shouted and quickly touched his arms.

He jumped and turned around to find a laughing fiancè on the ground. She couldn't breath, she rolled around on her back while trying to catch her breath. Rick bent down and started tickling her which just made her scream and laugh more.

"Ah, my revenge has come" Rick said satisfied.

"S...st...stooooo...ppp" Kate shouted between her laugh.

Rick stopped and Kate calmed herself down. Rick got up on his legs and gave her a hand, she took it and he pulled her up into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes and just stood there for some minutes.

It started to smell like something had burned and Rick quickly turned to try save their food. Kate giggled girly like and bit her lip. She went to the chair and sat down. Rick turned to her with a plate full of breakfast. He took one plate to himself and they sat down for eating.

"So, what's on the to-do-list today?" Kate asked curious.

Rick looked up with a smile full of excitement.

"We're going to explore the forest" he said and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing" she said and smiled down at the plate.

They ate up then they got dressed for an expedition.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What way? Kate asked and Rick pointed east.

They took of leaving everything except their cellphones and car keys. Rick said there never was anyone else camping in these forests so they had nothing to worry about. While they walked they talked about a lot of things while holding hands.

"Why is it that you wanted to go camping?" Kate asked with a smirk.  
"Well... I actually decided it in my sleep" when Kate gave him a confuses look he continued. "I dreamed about this place and in that dream you were with me, and I wanted to have that as a memory instead of a dream."

Kate smiled widely and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look!" Rick half whispered half screamed.

Kate followed his eyes and saw a deer about 20 meters in front of them.

"Wooow" she whispered back and they stood there studying the deer for some minutes, before the deer got it's eyes on them and ran away.

"I've only seen a deer once before, and I don't mean at a zoo" Rick said and Kate looked at him with raised eyebrows. "No, it's true. I was in this forest with Alexis, she was about seven years old and the deer thought my..." his voice died and he looked at Kate. "Never mind."

"What? I won't get to hear that story?" she looked surprised at him and waited. When he didn't answer she shook her head. "Fine! I'll just ask Alexis when we get home.''

"You wouldn't!" Rick said with a terrified face.

"Try me" Kate said getting closer to Rick, making him look her in her eyes.

She could hear him swallow hard and winked with a smirk on her face. His eyes narrowed before he sighed heavily.

"My jacket fluttered in the wind so the deer probably thought I was a threat, so he came running at me and while Alexis stepped aside laughing at her funny daddy I ran up in a tree trying to avoid getting overrunned" he said and continued walking.

"That's it?" Kate asked with a disappointed tone.

When he gave her a look of his she laughed. He thought she would think he was a coward, that's why he didn't wanna tell her. He thought she wouldn't feel safe with him. She went after him and took his hand, making him stop. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back before they pulled apart, still holding hands, and continued walking together.

Kate saw something that lay ahead of them but didn't pay much attention. Not until they got there and they both reacted by freezing in the middle of their movement and their eyes widened.

In front of them was a grave, a big grave with a massive amount of bodies. Dead. Human. Bodies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If it wasn't for the job Kate would have screamed for her life, but she knew that if the killer was still out there, that would have been pretty much the death of both her and her fiancè. Now she hated herself for not bringing her gun when they went for a walk. Rick didn't know it but she had packed it in her bag under her clothes just in case. She scanned the place to see if someone else was there, but couldn't see anyone.

"Maybe we should head back, and pack our things" Rick said calmly but Kate could hear he was afraid.

"Yeah" she agreed and they started walking their way back, alerted in case the killer were around.

Kate picked up her phone and tried dial the precinct but she got no signal. She damned the phone and asked Rick if his phone had a signal. He took it out of his pocket just to find out that he didn't have any either. Kate could feel her heart pound hard and she fastened up their walking speed.

"How come this always happens to us?" Rick asked in a whispering voice.

Kate shrugged and scanned the forest while walking. Rick noticed her walking a little in front of him and figured it was because of her job, she did use to have a gun that could protect her. He knew she had brought it but he hadn't mentioned it to her cause he knew how much she hated being unprotected. It was too bad she didn't bring it for their expedition, though. He tried to walk faster and placed himself in front of her instead.

"What are you doing?" Kate shout-whispered to him.

"Trying to be the one protecting you for once" Rick said truly and if it wasn't for the whole situation they were in Kate would have kissed him.

They a slowed down when they suddenly heard voices talking. Kate stopped Rick by pulling his hand towards her. He looked at her and she pointed to a big bush and he nodded. They hid behind it and tried to listen to what the voices were saying.

"...visitors...a car...a tent...do?" was the only thing they could hear.

Kate tried get a peek from the man saying the words but couldn't see him. The voice sounded more and more off, like he was moving away from them. Rick didn't know what was best for them, keep hiding or try get to the gun Kate had in her bag. He could see in her eyes that she wanted the gun. Hell, she needed the gun. If not to catch the killer then to protect herself. Rick didn't care for his own safety as long as Kate was okay.

The man's voice was almost gone now and Kate decided that they should go for it. She and Rick sneaked forward and came to the meadow. Before walking into it, they hid behind the trees, making sure no one else was there.

"You stay here, I'll go get the gun" Rick whispered into Kate's ear.

She shook her head violently.

"No, I'll go get the gun. It's to risky and I do know how to protect myself" she whispered back with fear in her voice.

Fear for him getting hurt. But before she could do anything Rick kissed her and went for the tent. She tried to get a hold of him but it was already to late, he was on his way. Since she couldn't run after him she scanned the place over and over again.

Rick went fast, looking around him over and over again after each step he took. He knew it was a bad idea but he just couldn't let Kate put herself in this danger. It was much better if he did it, then at least the world wouldn't loose New York's finest detective if it went wrong. He got to the tent and walked inside it, he took Kate's bag and looked out the tent just to duck back inside. The man was coming back.

"No, no no no no" Kate whispered from her spot.

She saw the man come back on the outside of the meadow right across her. She hid behind a tree but watched the man closely.

"Yes, I've taken care of the car. Whoever's out here won't get anywhere, we can take care of it before it's a problem" the man said into a phone.

Kate picked up her phone an hoped for signal but still nothing. How come that man could call someone but she couldn't? Her eyes went back to the man and she studied him. He was on his way to the lake, away from the tent. She thought about sneaking forward and taking the man down but figured the distance was too far to get there without him noticing her.

"Fine! I'll be there in five" the man said angrily and hanged up the phone.

Kate watched him go the same way he came and felt relieved. Rick looked out of the tent and couldn't see the man anywhere in sight. He looked at the spot where he'd left Kate and saw her signaling him to come. He went out of the tent and half ran to Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Rick got to Kate she threw herself in his arms. Hugging him tight.

"Don't you dare putting yourself in danger again" she commanded and kissed him.

They went a little further into the forest, so they got more trees to hide behind in case that man would come back. Rick put down the bag on the ground and Kate looked through it. She got the gun and checked the bullets. Making sure the man hadn't taken them out, they were there. She sighed of relief and looked up at Rick.

"Is there anything else that could be to our advantage in your bag?" he asked and they both started looking.

They found a flashlight, a pocket knife and some candy.

"What now?" Rick asked and Kate looked sadly at him.

"I don't know... I most certainly do not know" she answered with a sad tone.

Rick got her up from the ground and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his wonderful, calming scent. She remembered last time she had done that with the same reason, it was when that guy Smith was found killed at the hospital and she wasn't safe anymore. That time Rick had offered to take her away, put her some place where Senator Bracken and his crew could never find her. This time it wasn't that easy, they had nowhere to go. According to that man they didn't have the car to drive away with. Rick's hand played with her hair and she thought about all the time were they had been together. If they were gonna die out here, at least they had had a wonderful time.

"Hey, we won't back down without putting on a fight" Rick whispered in her ear and she realized she had said that last thing out loud.

Rick pulled away enough to look at her face. He could see the fear in her eyes and softly touched her face. She stood on her toes and kissed him. The electricity between them grew and they both felt butterflies inside of them.  
As they broke it off they heard a gunshot and both of them quickly sat on the ground, Kate with her gun in her hand trying to find the one who had fired the bullet. She couldn't see anyone and neither could Rick. She didn't take her gun down and listened carefully.

"Wohoohoo! This one's big! Can you believe it was I, a simple farmer, who shot it?" Kate and Rick furrowed their foreheads and looked confused at each other.

"Shhhhhh! Didn't you hear the boss? We're not alone here, we have to be quiet!" another man said but wasn't so quiet himself.

"What should we do?" Rick mimicked to Kate.

She thought a second before answering.

"We find them, getting a closer look to what we're up against" she mimicked the words and he nodded.

Kate went first, with her gun ready in case they would be seen. The night was on it's way so it wasn't that bright anymore. Rick was right behind her and tried to scan every inch he could possibly see, he didn't want Kate to get shot again. He had been there once and he didn't want history to repeat itself.


	10. Chapter 10

Charter 10

When they saw them, the men were standing over a deer. Kate and Rick hide behind some trees and looked at the men.

"What are we supposed to do with our visitors?" one of the men were asking, looked like he'd been the one shooting the deer.

"What do you think, moron?" when the first man didn't answer the second continued with a deep sigh. "We kill them, just like with the other ones."

The first man nodded and the second took out a knife from his pockets, then cut the deer in it's stomach.

Kate turned away with a gasp, feeling sick. Rick took her in his arms and looked closely as the men stopped in their movement.

"Did you hear that?" the first man asked full with suspicion.

'Oh no!' Kate thought and tried not to breath. She didn't want to be the reason they were discovered.

"Probably the crazy voices in your head, idiot!" the second man growled.

The first man looked hurt but then shrugged and nodded, agreeing. They took one foot of the deer each and started dragging it away. The darkness started to take over the evening and Rick thought about how they were supposed to sleep through the night without sleeping bags or a tent. All Kate could think about was what they were supposed to do about this whole thing. Were they supposed to solve this without back-up? Her mother always used to say that the universe never gives us something we can't handle. Kate closed her eyes in Rick's arms, she was so tired. They hadn't had a single pause the whole day, all because there had to be people murdering others out in this forest out of all.

Rick looked down at Kate's cute face. He saw her eyes being closed and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked even though they had been placed in the middle of the crossfire. He looked up and studied the trees around them, until he remembered something.

"Hey, when I took out Alexis here some years ago we tried to build a tree house. If we're lucky I might find it" he half said half whispered to Kate, who opened her eyes and looked at him with a surprised look.

"You? You built a tree house?" she asked, being sceptic picturing him building a small house.

"Yes, I am capable to build stuff" Rick said and Kate smiled at him.

"Really?" she teased.

He sighed and pecked her lips.

"This way" he said and took her hand.

They went east, but turned north before they reached the grave. Kate shuddered at the thought of the gigantic hole with all those bodies. Rick tried hard to remember where he and Alexis put the tree house. He knew Kate still held her gun tight and thought about taking the flashlight out to look around them since the darkness had fallen. He looked back at Kate and saw her eyes looking everywhere, to make sure they were alone. He didn't look where he walked and ended up walking into a tree. He stumbled back and fell to the ground with a grunt.  
Rick's hand slipped out of Kate's and she stared at him on the ground. She held her hand on her mouth trying to kill the sound of her laughter. He looked up at her and threw her a glare, which just made it worse. She tried to calm herself and reached down her hand to help him up. He took it and before she could think anything she was on the ground beside him. He pushed her down and kissed her. She felt the familiar flattery in her stomach and kissed his soft lips back.

"Even on the worst day there's a possibility for joy, right?" Rick quoted.

"Absolutely" she answered and kissed him one more time before they both got up on their feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, I know this tree" Rick said and looked up in the tree he had bumped into.

Kate followed his eyes and higher up in the tree she saw the bottom of a tree house. She smiled and met Rick's eyes. She pecked him and looked around the tree.

"How are we supposed to get up?" she asked frowning.

Rick smirked.

"Easy, we climb that tree" he said pointing to the tree next to the house tree.

"Bu..." Kate began but Rick cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I get up and push down the rope ladder" he winked and started to climb up the tree.

Kate looked at him, amused by the thought of him doing that the first time. Wonder how he could do that with Alexis' help, if she were just a child when they made it. She heard something behind her an turned quickly with her gun ready. To her relief it was just a bunny which jumped away as fast as it could, scared of her. She lowered her gun but didn't take her edge off.

Rick climbed as fast as he could, he didn't like the thought of Kate being down there all by herself. When he was ten meters up he climbed out on a branch. He was in the same height as the tree house, he stood up and jumped over to the 'porch' of it and quickly checked in trhough a window to see if the house was empty, or at least empty for people. He took the rope ladder from the porch and hoisted it down to Kate.

Kate saw the ladder coming down and put her gun in her pants. She took a good grip and started climbing up to Rick who watched her every move. When she was 3 meters away Rick heard something and when he looked down he saw lights coming their way. He paniced and started pulling the rope ladder up while Kate was still on it. Kate stopped in her climbing and looked down, she now saw the lights too and held on tight while Rick pulled her up. When she was at the edge of the porch she took the last step herself and was up. Rick continued, now faster, pulling up the ladder. When it was up he looked down and prayed that the men down there didn't know about the tree house. Kate too watched the light under them and quietly pulled out her gun, just in case. Her heart were pounding real hard, so did Rick's.

"Why are we even out here? We should be waiting by the car, it's a bigger chance they come there" a man's voice said and Kate could tell it wasn't any of the men they had seen earlier that day.

'How many could they be?!' she thought to herself.

"If they would have gone there don't you think they would've been there by now? Plus we got guys standing there too" this voice she recognized.

It was the man who had called another one for moron, the guy who had cut the deer. Kate and Rick watched as the light continued walking east, away from the tree house. When they couldn't see it anymore both of them sighed high with relief.

"That was close" Kate said, fair in her eyes.

"Too close" Rick said and stood up.  
He went forward to a rug and looked under it. Kate watched as he took out a key and unlocked the door to the tree house. The men was out of her mind cause now it was filled with a lot of questions.

"How did you even build this?" she asked and Rick opened the door for her.

When she went inside she was even more confused. There was a couch, a fridge and, best/worst of all, a double bed. Rick closed the door and locked it. He got to a drawer and pulled out matches and candles. Before he lit them up we went to the windows and pulled down curtains, making sure the men wouldn't be able to see the light.  
Kate still stood at the same spot as she did when she asked her first question. She still waited for his answer. When Rick was done and there was light inside he went to her.

"I started building it like a normal tree house, you know, the ones kids find so funny, but ended up getting help with building a real tree house. The ones you always see spies have in movies" he said and she speechless.

He smirked and took her hand to pull her to the bed. She followed and when they got there he started taking of his hiking clothes. She did too, and only kept her shirt on. She didn't like sleeping without a pajamas or at least a shirt.

"Did Alexis help you?" she asked curious.

"At first she did, but when I started on the real thing she liked running around in the forest playing instead. When I was done she and I played spies. But then after that time we didn't come here anymore, probably because it took a while for us to come back so we just forgot about it..." Rick explained while laying down in bed.

Kate joined him and put her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered it" she said and with that said she relaxed and fell asleep.

Rick lay awake a while longer, mostly to make sure Kate really slept but also because he was afraid to let of his guard. He got sleepier and sleepier, though. Once he closed his eyes, he was out.


End file.
